DESCRIPTION: (provided by the applicant) Overall Objective: Evaluate the effect of complex loading and geometry on performance of layer all-ceramic crowns on model tooth structures Aim 1 - Evaluate the effect of complex loading on damage modes and failure mechanisms in all-ceramic layer structures Aim 2 - Manufacture bilayer all-ceramic structures with clinically relevant complex geometry Aim 3 - Evaluate the performance of bilayer ceramic-based crowns subjected to complex loading